


A Pair of Robins

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For katsai25's prompt: Jay & Dick are drawn to each other but keep pulling away due to Batfam disapproval, until they’re trapped together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Robins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsai25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsai25/gifts).



“Shit!” Jason kicked the gold painted steel hard, the clanging reverberating throughout the old warehouse, not that it did any good.

Dick leaned back on the large swing hanging down from the center of the meeting junction of the curved bars. The grand scale of the trap and its blatant theme inspired a twang of nostalgia. Or maybe that was the head injury. He touched his oozing temple absently and hissed a little.

“Where do you even find giant birdcages?” he asked, kicking his legs out then tucking them in.

Jason glared at him. Or at least Dick assumed he was glaring. Hard to tell with that helmet. The lensed eyes were certainly aimed in his direction.

“Don’t be jealous, Hood. There’s plenty of room up here for you too,” he patted the cold swing bar.

Jason stared at him a little longer then sighed with a small headshake before jumping and climbing up the bars. A casual jump and pull-up seated him next to Dick without jerking the swing.

“How hard did you hit your head?”

Dick flashed a casual grin, “Pretty hard.”

He slipped a gloved hand under Dick’s chin and turned his head down to check the visible damage. A large bruise on the side of his face was already purpling into his hairline. Dick leaned into him.

“Gonna kiss it better, Little Wing?”

“I don’t think that’s how concussions work, Big Bird.”

“Probably not. But it’s worth a try, don’t you think?”

Jason huffed a laugh. The helmet clattered to the bottom of their extra-large bird cage, bouncing a couple times with a clang, clang. He ran a hand through his mussed hair, sweat damp curls clinging to his face and domino, and wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist.

“I’m not gonna fall.”

“Maybe I just want to cuddle.”

“I’m not buying what you’re selling, Hood.”

“Promotional freebie.”

“Hm…well, as long as it’s free.”

The swing creaked as it slowly drifted back and forth. Dick crooked a leg around Jason’s and slumped against him. They should be busy escaping, picking the cage lock or something, but this was nice, probable concussion aside.

“How much you want to bet Daddy dearest puts the blame on me?”

Dick frowned and ground his knuckles into Jason’s side.

“If he blames anybody it’s going to be me.”

“Right. Because you should have known better?”

Dick grumbled, “Probably.”

“Kinda like when he catches us mid-quickie.”

Dick laughed and punched him, his cheeks a touch red.

“Shut up!”

“Ready to blow this popsicle stand, pretty bird?”

“What happened to kissing me better?”

Ha. It was Jason’s turn to blush and grumble now. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Dick’s mouth.

“Better?”

“Nope,” Dick grinned and tapped his lips. “Longer application is definitely necessary.”

Jason scoffed but leaned back in, slanting their mouths together. Dick opened for him with a breathy, pleased noise, inviting a wet and messy tangle of tongues while he slipped a hand under Jason’s thin body armor. The younger man’s firm stomach quivered and twitched against the upwards stroke of his fingers. Dick groaned, wishing he’d removed his gloves. Jason pulled back, their foreheads resting together and their breaths mingling in little puffs.

“Even concussed, you’re such a tease.”

“You like it.”

Dick brushed their moist lips together as he spoke and ran his fingers up Jason’s neck and into his dark, thick hair. Jason smiled and nipped at his full bottom lip.

“Well, yeah.”


End file.
